


Dark and the Doctor

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Crossover, Mentions of Death, Might be Out of Character, New Companions (Doctor Who), One Shot, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: The Doctor ends up in a lonely city after the TARDIS decides to randomly land only to find someone interesting talking with the TARDIS once he comes back from a walk.





	Dark and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oooo what about if the 11th Doctor met Darkiplier? And it leads to Dark becoming a companion while he and 11 try to stop Actor (does that mean Actor is like the Master? 🤔)

Silence coated the area like a thick blanket, it was practically deafening to the man who never seemed to shut up. But, he had to be quiet this time, as he wandered the empty streets, so he didn’t disrupt people’s sleep. A gentle sigh left his lips as he fiddled with his bow tie, trying to work out exactly why the TARDIS stopped in this lonely city, it wasn’t as if she needed refuelling - that’s what Cardiff was for. The Doctor hated being alone with his thoughts, they always came back to those he lost and those he failed, those who left willingly and those who he sent away and he hated it. The last of his kind and he couldn’t keep a single person by his side for longer than a couple of years it seemed, like a child who keeps killing their pet hamster but perhaps that was an unfair comparison as hamsters never left the child to go back to their original homes or died trying to protect the child even if the child would be fine - different but fine - and, well, a child wouldn’t hold onto the memories of passing friends like the lonely Time Lord did. He clung onto those memories even if a new companion was by his side. It was silly really but he was very old and nothing, not even time, could change his naturally kind nature. He adored humans, so he’d protect them with everything he had, even if they kept leaving him. The Doctor was sure most people would have given up but he saw no point in such a thing, without a companion he would still be doing the same things, he’d just be doing it all his way and often, he found, that probably wasn’t the best way. He was a social creature that spent far too long away from being social and that fried his brain a lot, that’s why he loved having a companion to clear the blurred lines that he saw and he just loved having someone to talk to, even if it was just to show off how smart he was.

After a few hours of stumbling around the city, and a few coffees from cafe’s that didn’t want to close just yet, he made his way back to his beloved TARDIS. It was the only companion that had yet to leave him. And considering they had stolen each other, he was sure they weren’t going to separate any time soon.

Icy chills ran down his spine the moment he noticed the doors to the TARDIS were wide open, the interior was barely lit so she didn’t grab much attention but he knew that wouldn’t stop someone from walking in and possibly damaging her. Caution was thrown to the wind as he practically ran in, sonic screwdriver out to light the way as he checked around the console. The Doctor winced as a strange static sound began to consume his hearing, both of his hearts thumped loudly against his chest as he made his way across the room, as he walked nearer and nearer to the source. He swore he could hear someone talking, a one sided conversation until he could faintly hear the TARDIS seemingly responding to the person. The Time Lord leaned against one of the many walls, trying to stay out of sight while he focused on eavesdropping, something he wasn’t entirely proud of but he was an overly curious person and said curiosity often got the better of him.  “I… No, my sister is very much asleep. … I appreciate the concern but the pain doesn’t last long and I’m usually too focused on my goal to care. … I’m not sure what you can call me, I’m hardly who I used to be. My friend still calls me by my old name but it often feels false, like it’s a lie. I suppose you can call me Dark. … Oh, it’s a joke name, a portion of my name meshed together with the person who took my original body. It’s meant to mock him as well. It’s not the cleverest of names but it works. … Thank you, you’re wonderful company. I’ll go speak to him then. … No, no. I’ll be fine. I’m much stronger than the man I used to be. Thank you, again.” It sounded like a male, voice doubled over and echoing as if it had been layered a few times. The Doctor’s curiosity wasn’t satiated, however, as he now wanted to know what the person was even going on about. The idea of stealing a body freaked him out. “Are you okay, Doctor?” A high pitched scream left the alien as his body practically leapt into the air, his hearts hammering against his ribs and his lungs working overtime as he recoiled away from the stranger. The Doctor quickly scolded the TARDIS under his breath, telling her not to give his location or name away to a total stranger even if she liked them.

“Well, I’m not now. Good to know that I can still be shocked about something!” Sarcasm dripped from the heavily breathing alien as one of his hands gripped his chest where one of his hearts were, the one that matched the position of the human heart not the other one. His green eyes scanned over the man who, even for a human, did look a bit odd but the Doctor had seen worse. The grey skin wasn’t the most concerning thing but the 3D effect that surrounded him was as the Doctor couldn’t find an explanation for it. Calm now, the Doctor spun the sonic device in his hands before waving it up and down in front of the man that called himself Dark, the results were certainly odd as the device gave off three human readings instead of one. “That’s odd… Very odd. Extremely odd. Incredibly odd…” Another scan and the mad man began muttering to himself once again. “Three signatures. Three. Three human signatures in one body, why?” The Doctor asked out loud causing Dark to open his mouth but the grey man didn’t have a chance to respond before the Doctor began speaking once again. “Three… Definitely human signatures. That’s impossible. Well, very few things are impossible. It could be three consciousnesses in one body… That makes little sense as it speaks just like a single person… Surgery? No, the sonic would have picked that up, plus the readings are overlaid.” He turned away from the person who had peaked his curiosity, his hands being flung around almost as if they were trying to catch his speeding thoughts that never seemed to stop spewing out of his mouth. Not that Dark questioned it, he spoke with his hands a lot and grew up with an eccentric best friend. What he was questioning though, was why the man was even bothering to try and work him out. Dark was fine with the TARDIS asking, he was sure she’d work it out somehow anyway plus it wasn’t as if she could tell everyone while the chatterbox in front of him could and he certainly didn’t want a certain someone figuring out what he looked like or what he went by, Dark wanted to blend in with the other egos for the most part until it was time to strike.

The grey skinned man sighed as he watched the rather energetic man in front of him keep talking, he tried to speak up but every time the Doctor seemed like he was going to stop talking, he just ended up talking more. Annoyance twitched Dark’s eyebrow as he watched the Doctor’s hands fly about some more as he muttered to himself about checking to see if the screwdriver was broken because there was no explanation as to why Dark had three readings, the amount of times he repeated that was already lost on the ex-mayor.  “Oh, for the love of… I’m in someone else’s body!” Dark exclaimed, his short fuse finally burnt out, catching the Doctor’s attention. He watched as the alien spun around, still swinging his arms around. “My sister and I…” He hesitated, he didn’t want to think of it let alone say it but he needed the Doctor to shut up about it. There was a chance he could help, the TARDIS said, being as clever as he was. “Her husband killed us, stole my body… forced my hand so I had no choice in taking my friend’s body so I could go after him!” Dark began to pace around, his hands gripping his arms tightly as he hugged himself. “I need to stop him hurting more people, I need my body back…” His layered voice quietened down to a whisper as he muttered about how much he wanted his friend back, and as much as he wanted that he knew he’d have to give them their body back and he couldn’t do that until the actor he once called his brother in law was dealt with. “Damn lich…” Dark’s eyes fluttered as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

The Doctor stood there, shocked and mouth opening and closing like a fish as the other man explained that his fractured, twisted soul and the remnants of his sister’s soul were trapped in an old university friend’s body and that’s why there were three signatures. Two broken souls stuffed into a frame that they didn’t fit. Dark could feel his guard fall slightly as echos of himself broke away to scream out in agony and rage for just a moment before they fell back into him. The Doctor was stunned to say the least, always being so used to prove that anything supernatural was actually the cause of aliens but not one thing came into his mind that could explain it as something other than the supernatural. He felt both of his hearts clench as he watched the look on Dark’s face, the heartbreak and betrayal was evident. “What’s your name?” Dark looked at him for a moment before muttering his real name. “Damien, huh? Well, Damien… I want to help you. Let’s get your body back, and hopefully you can give your friend their body back afterwards. What do you say?” The Doctor spoke so surely as he raised his hand for Dark to take, it gave the ex-mayor hope as he watched the alien’s green eyes swirl with determination. A nod bobbed Dark’s head as he took the Doctor’s hand firmly, determination now filling his once brown eyes. “Geronimo.” Barely moments after saying that word, the TARDIS allowed herself to light up, the familiar whirring flooding the beautiful machine could only signify one thing, she was on the move.

The Doctor wasn’t lonely, for now.


End file.
